A Midnight Dream
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: Edward wasn't the first vampire Bella met and dated. Bella's life was horible before she met an unknown vampire that forever changed her and her little brother and sister's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to be updating my other two stories and I have chapters for them I just need to type them up and I had to write this for English so it was already typed up so I decided to make part of my story chapter one and I know its short. Anyways enjoy. And Bella has a stepdad before Phil in my story and a little brother and sister**

"Don't you ever come back!" my drunken stepfather, Kyle, yelled.

He is an alcoholic and he's not one of those, "act insanely funny," types either. He's more a, "beat you into next week," type. His routine is always the same. He goes to Billy's Bar to when my mom goes to work; she's an E.R. receptionist and when she leaves he goes and gets drunk. He then comes home to our two-story Colorado house totally wasted and takes all his anger out on me. He thinks it's funny, I disagree! My mom is oblivious to it. I'm clumsy so I fall down and get hurt a lot.

She's getting suspicious, due to the fact that at the beginning of summer vacation I had to go to the E.R. when Kyle lost a five hundred dollar bet, he was furious. I arrived at the E.R. with two broken ribs, a cracked rib, and a broken nose. Mom saw me and asked what happened. Kyle told her that I went to the library and found that it was closed so I turned to go home falling down the white concrete stairs of the public library. I, of course, had to play along with his lie. Mentally I was screaming what really happened along with every swear word in my vocabulary.

Now you may be asking yourself, "why didn't she just run away?" I didn't do to the fact that I have a little brother and sister I take care of while mom's at work. It I left who was to say Kyle wouldn't start beating them, his own son and daughter. Yes, he's sadly their dad though they hate him. Both of them are four years old with chocolate brown hair that reminds me of Dove milk chocolate. My brother, Tyler, has thin lips, a strong jawbone a small round nose, and emerald green eyes.

My sister, Sapphire, has full lips, strong cheekbones, a small pointed nose, and sapphire blue eyes that look as if they belong to Zeus himself. They can be electrifying and warm and kind at the same time.

Tonight however, Kyle kicked me out when I fought back during our never ending fight. I had had enough! I wasn't going to put up with his… nonsense anymore! He was beyond furious! He told me to leave and never come back, a demand I happily obliged.

I ran upstairs and grabbed three ratted up old backpacks. The first I packed cloths for the three of us. The second was home to blankets, tarps, and a first-aid kit, as with a few thousand dollars that I saved and that of which I stole from Kyle. The third and final backpack I packed any nonperishable food we had along with water, pop, and juice. Then I went to wake the twins up.

"Why are we leaving?" Ty asked.

"Kyle kicked me out and I'm not leaving without you."

"Ok." They replied in unison.

I'm like their own personal superhero so they listen to me and do as I say. They think I'm like Flash or Iron man.

We left out our back door into the cool Rocky Mountain air. Our destination was a remote valley in the mountains I found a few years back. It is full of wildflowers and has a picture perfect lake. The place is just peaceful and tranquil.

We walked the small game trail the few hours it took to reach our own little piece of heaven. The moon was full and reflecting off the lake when we arrived.

"Bella, this is _so_ cool! Can we live here!?!?" Saph squeaked.

"Until winter, yes."

"Awesome!" they squealed.

I had to laugh.

We lived there for a month without any problems. We went swimming, hiking, and cave exploring; only we didn't climb in them. It was like a non-stop vacation!

Then exactly one month after we arrived when the moon was full in the sky, I heard voices. At first they were inaudible but after time they became more distinct until I could make out seven male voices.

**Please review. If I get 5 reviews today I will post another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and I got the idea for some of my story from ****Our little secret by silverwings1986**** I of course tried to make it as original as I could.**

"Bella, who is that?" Saph was scared.

"Shhh…stay still and don't say a word." The two of them nodded.

I snuck up closer so I could hear better. I was able to make out six footsteps and a dragging sound. _Weird I thought I heard seven voices?_ Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"When are you going to learn to take the easy road?" An angry voice snarled.

"Yes, if you just tell us what we want to know we wouldn't have to do this." A menacing voice added.

_What is going on?_

I heard a growl.

_Ok, can my life get anymore weird?_

I suddenly heard the movement of chains and a struggling, followed by a heat blast and an antagonizing scream.

"You can't escape; if you try you will be punished again." A creepy yet calm voice said.

A pained snarl became known after that remark.

"Let me go!" an old pained voice struggled to say as the footsteps continued.

"Hold on! We don't need it causing a fuss." A leader like voice said.

"If you bite any of us you will burn." The menacing voice warned.

"Good that's better than being stuck here with you." The old voice said.

"Oh, we wouldn't kill you. No we want you to be able to tell us what we want to know."

I again felt a heat blast and heard an antagonizing scream.

"That's what I meant by burn."

I heard chains move again. I snuck up quietly to get a better look.

There surrounded by six guys, was an extremely pale man with long raven black hair and pitch black eyes. He had a ragged black suit, black button up shirt, and tie. The left side of his face was burnt as was his right side. He was also gagged.

_What the heck is going on?_ I quietly walked back to Saph and Ty.

"Are you alright?" They nodded.

"Ok… well stay here, I'll be right back." _Hopefully_ I thought.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"I'm spying on the men that we heard talking."

"Oh, ok."

I crept back to the spot I last saw them. When I arrived two men had disappeared. The man inside the net was still there, only now his wrists and ankles were chained together.

_ I have to help that ma! I can't just sit here and let him suffer!_

"Now _vampire_, will you tell us what we want to know?" Leader voice said.

_ Vampire?!? Holy cow! This is so unreal! This is so…COOL!!!_

I stood from my hiding place.

"Let him go!" I was unafraid.

"Run home little girl and we'll let you live."

"First of all, I'm not little, I'm fifth teen. And secondly, NO!"

The man in the net stared at me with wide eyes and shook his head as if to say, "Leave! Save yourself!"

"Why are you doing this to him?"

Three of the men stared at the fourth. _Their leader maybe?_ He nodded to them.

"That thing there…" a tall blonde haired man nodded to the vampire, "is a vampire. It doesn't sleep. It lives forever and doesn't age. It drinks blood to survive. We want it to tell us what is knows about its kind so we can learn how to never age."

"And you want to stay human and never age?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible; a part of being human is aging. If you don't want to age go jump off a cliff."

The corners of the vampire's mouth turned up.

The man I was talking to walked up and slapped me. The vampire snarled and tried to lung for the man but was stopped by the net.

The man had a smug smile until I went and punched him in the nose so hard I felt it break under my fist. He stumbled to the ground astonished.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled.

"Oooo…touchy." The leader mocked.

"Say that one more time and I'll knock you into next week."

"Get her!" the leader snarled.

One man tried to grab me but I darted out of his grasp and ran to the vampire. He scrunched his eyebrows and eyed me suspiciously. I got the net off him as fast as possible and un-gagged him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to."

He stared at me and then shrugged. He broke the chains confining him.

"Watch out!" He yelled and I turned and ducked. A man's fist, inches from my head.

The vampire grabbed the man's neck and squeezed. I heard a gruesome crack and the man went limp. I winced. _Eww…_

"Look away." The vampire instructed and I did. I heard deep screaming and then felt a freezing hand touch my shoulder.

"Ah…!" I squeaked, my heart skipping a beat.

"Oh…sorry." The vampire looked guilty and sorry at the same time.

"Thank you for helping me." He added.

"Are you really a vampire?"

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will post another chapter early when I have 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter thanks for all of the reviews and I don't own twilight.**

He nodded.

"May I ask your name?"

"Yes, Isabella, but call me Bella. And you are?"

"Marcus. May I be so bold as to ask why you're here?"

"My stepfather kicked me out so I took my little brother and sister, Tyler and Saph with me."

He nodded.

I suddenly felt a bond towards him, sort of like a longing to be close to him. It was weird.

"You know I'm a vampire and yet you helped me and are neither running nor screaming why?" He suddenly asked after what felt like hours.

"Well, I helped you because it felt like the right thing to do. I really don't care if you're a vampire. I think it's kind of cool. And I'm not running or screaming because believe it or not I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should be."

"Well I'm not."

I started to walk back to Ty and Saph.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned to face Marcus, only to find him an inch from my face.

"Yes?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go and take care of my brother and sister."

"Can I come?"

"…not now, let me trust you first. We just met after all. Meet me here tomorrow night; I'll come after the twins are asleep."

"Fine." He looked sad.

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. With his other hand he grabbed my waist, letting go of my arm, pulling me into him. He leaned down, stopping a millimeter away from my lips.

"Let me at least be so bold as to give you kiss." I could feel his cold breath on my face. He smelt like freshly cut grass.

He leaned in and kissed my lips, I kissed him back. Our lips a perfect fit.

"Tomorrow then." He pulled away.

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

"I shall await your arrival then." He let me go.

I stumbled back to the twins dazed. I tried to comprehend what had just occurred. _Why did he kiss me? Did he feel the same way? _Millions of questions such as these flooded my mind as I wandered back to camp.

"Bella!" Ty and Saph ran to hug me.

"What happened to your face?" Saph touched the side of my face that had been hit. It painfully stung.

"I fell and hit a rock." They didn't need to know what really happened.

"You two need to go to sleep."

"Fine." They crawled onto there make-shift beds.

"Good night you two."

"Night Bella."

They slowly fell asleep. I used the quietness to think about Marcus. I thought about how stupid I was. I mean, I think I'm in love with a vampire and I even kissed him. How much more stupid and reckless can a person get.

I'm not sure how long I stayed up thinking about Marcus. I just know that I fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. I was awakened my Ty and Saph screaming in my ear.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

"What?" I mumbled.

"I found blood and a dead person!" Ty yelled.

"Let's go see." I sighed and got up.

"He's over here!" Saph said.

"He was buried!" Ty added.

"What were you doing digging in the dirt?"

"We saw a pile of fresh dirt…" Saph started.

"…and we started digging," Ty finished.

When we arrived, there was no body.

"It was here I swear!"

"Why did you start digging in the first place?"

"We were curious."

"Haven't you ever heard, 'curiosity killed the cat,'?"

We turned around to see a man of twenty-five with long raven hair and crimson eyes. Marcus.

"What are you doing here?"

"The three of you need to come with me."

"Who are you?" Saph asked.

"My name is Marcus. You must be Sapphire and this must be Tyler."

"How do you know us and why are your eyes red?"

"Well to answer your first question, I know Bella, she told me about you. And you shall know your second question in time."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"There are some enemies of mine around, they found out about you, Bella, and now wish to kill you."

"Fine. Why does everything always happen to me?"

"I ask myself that question every day."

"Bella, so how do you know him?" Ty asked.

"Long story."

"Where are we going?" Saph asked.

"Yea, where are we going?"

"Italy, it's where my family and I live."

We walked to the nearest town and Marcus rented a black Lexus RX with tinted windows.

"Where are we going now?" Ty asked.

"Denver, we need to get on a plane."

"Why can't we drive to Italy?"

"Ty, there's an ocean separating the U.S. and Europe."

"Oh…are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

I looked over to Marcus and mouthed "They're four," he nodded.

***five minutes later***

"Are we there yet?"

"No I'll tell you when we're there."

"I'm bored!"

"Well to bad!" I snapped.

I felt bad about snapping at him but he was dancing on my last good nerve and I was getting a headache.

***one hour and an excruciating headache later***

"Are we there yet?"

"Now?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Marcus told him.

"Why do I have to have such an annoying brother?"

"Hey at least you don't have two."

"You do?"

"Sadly."

"What are they like?"

"Well…Aro is…well…strange, he's always cheerful and happy and acts like a teenager on crack. Cauis is crabby but acts like an idiot when it's only us three."

"I see."

"Yea, Aro got us kicked out of Wal-Mart once."

"How?"

"He somehow found a list of things not to do in Wal-Mart."

"Ah…the infamous list."

"I take it you've heard of it."

"Yes, I've never been able to try it out though."

"Why?"

"Well…I had to take care of Ty and Saph and when I did have free time I was never allowed out."

"Are you glad he kicked you out?"

"Yes, it's one of the best things to happen to me."

Marcus leaned over, pecking me on the lips, my heart skipping a beat.

"Ok, we're here." Marcus announced.

Finally!" Ty exclaimed.

Saph was sleeping in the backseat.

"We're at the airport." I whispered to a drowsy Saph.

She nodded and dosed off back to sleep. I carried her in and Marcus carried Ty in. Marcus bought us all first class tickets. When we got on the plane Ty and Saph were in the seat behind Marcus and me. It was going to be a six hour plane ride.

"How many people are in your family?"

"There are Aro, Cauis, and I, and Aro's wife, Sulpicia and Cauis's wife, Athenodora. My family are the closest things my world has to royalty. They others call us the Volturi_. _We, with the help of our guard, enforce the laws."

"Wow, so what can you guys do?"

"In the sunlight we sparkle, we don't sleep. We're super fast, strong, and have enhanced senses, and some of us have special abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well Aro can read every though you ever had, with one touch, and I can see bonds of people, like if they're mates or brother and sister."

"Whoa, cool."

"You continue to amaze me."

I smiled at him.

"I know I just met you but have you heard of soul mates?" He asked me.

"Yea, aren't they the person your meant to be with?"

"Yes and I think you're mine."

"What?"

"I feel this pull towards you. I've had it since I saw you, but when I kissed you it got more intense."

"I feel it too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Marcus."

After a few minutes he asked me, "How old are you?"

"Fifth teen almost sixteen. You?"

"I am physically twenty-five, but I really don't know how old I really am, I've lost track, but I'm at least a few thousand years old."

"Whoa."

"You're not repulsed?"

"No, at lest you don't look it, old man." I teased.

"Hey!" He had a mask of mock hurt on. I laughed.

"Where does your family live?"

"Volterra, in a huge castle with around a hundred rooms on the outskirts of the city."

"Do you think your brothers will like Ty, Saph, and I."

"They will love the three of you, and Sulpicia and Athenodora will love the twins."

"You sound so sure."

"Well I am."

"I love you."

"As I love you, mio amore."

"'My love' I like it."

"I'm glad."

We talked about our families the rest of the way. Saph and Ty were asleep. Marcus called Aro and told him to have a car ready for us when we arrived and to get three rooms ready in their wind of the castle.


	4. chapter 2 mpov

**Chapter 2 from Marcus' pov**

I can't believe these filthy humans caught me! I can't get away because the humans have something that shoots fire out of it. I have no idea where they are taking me; I just know that they are dragging me somewhere in a chain net. How do they even know about vampires anyway?

I suddenly smelt lavender and freesias. I also heard another heartbeat. This one sounded young. I was enticed by the delicious smell that I didn't even notice that my captors had stopped. They then tried to talk to me I just growled. I heard the heartbeat quicken in pace. I need to see who that delicious scent is radiating off of.

I tried to get away but they used that thing of theirs and shot me with a blast of fire. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't hold back the scream that was growing in my chest. By the time they shut the fire off I was panting. I still don't know how they know that fire is the only thing that can hurt a vampire?

"Let me go." I struggled to say, my side pounding with pain.

They continued walking, completely ignoring me.

"Hold on we don't need it causing a fuss." The human in charge said and they stopped. Why do they have to call me "it" I may be a vampire but I am still a man, they could at least say him or he if they're going to act as if I can't heat them.

"If you bite any of us you will burn."

"Good, that's better than being stuck here with you." I would rather die than be their little experiment or captive.

"Oh, you wouldn't die…" I blocked out the rest. Oh great, I wouldn't die.

The fire hit my face suddenly. I didn't expect them to shot me with that flame of theirs. The pain was unbarebale screamed out in pain again. Getting shot in my face by the flame hurt worse than when the shot my side.

"That's what I meant by burn." The humans freed my head from the net. I didn't have time to enjoy my head not being engulfed by the net because the humans then put part of a filthy looking and tasting rag into my mouth and tied it behind my head. It was tight against my raw face and it stung so bad it burned. The humans put the net back over my head and I heard the human watching us leave. Where are they going?

I glanced down at my clothes. My favorite Italian suit was filthy and now charred and ragged. The humans were talking about me amongst themselves but I paid no mind to them. The human got some smaller chains out and the next thing I know is their flame thing being pointed in my face. They opened the net and roughly grabbed my arms and pulled them out of the opening. They then wrapped one of the chains around my wrists so I couldn't move them. They put a lock on it so it would stay and they shoved my arms back into the net. The flame thing was shoved into my chest, forcing me to lie on the ground. I snarled and glared at them. They roughly pulled my legs out of the opening and wrapped the last chain around my ankles and locked it in place. They threw my legs back into the net and then closed it.

Two of the humans left to go get some horses to carry them and drag me. The remaining humans started mocking me and making fun of me.

"Hey, it's not so pretty now, is it?"

"No, it's not looking so good at al."

"You hear that vampire, you pretty face is all messed up now."

I just ignored them.

"Look what you did! You hurt its feelings." They laughed.

I went back to ignoring them when I smelt the unknown human return.

They mocked me again and the human's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly she walked out of her hiding. She's beautiful! She had long, chocolate brown hair and rich brown eyes. I wanted her to run so these men don't hurt her.

"Let him go! she demanded

"Run home little girl and we'll let you live." Please run and get away.

"First of all I'm not little, I'm 15 and secondly, NO!"

"Why are you doing this to him?" she added. I'm surprised she isn't calling me it.

I was just staring at her. She has a big heart. She has to be mine.

"That thing there…," one of the nodded to me. Oh great, now they're calling me a thing/." "Is a vampire…" I spaced out the rest only caring about the new human.

I heard her say, "Ageing is a part of being human if, you want to not age go jump off a cliff." I had to smile at her. Then the guy she was talking to hit her. I fought against my bonds so I could go and kill the man that hurt her but the net stopped me. I snarled the best I could with the rag in my mouth. The girl then surprised me and punched him. He stumbled to the ground in shock.

The human leader mocked her, and she and mouthed off to him. He told the other humans to get her. She ran over to me and got the net off of me and pulled the rag out of my mouth. What is she doing?

"Why are you helping g me?"

"Because I want to." I then shrugged and broke the chains and my wrists and ankles. She wasn't able to get my wrists because a man was coming.

"Watch out!" that human was not going to hurt her.

She turned and ducked just in time. I grabbed the man's neck and broke it. The girl winced.

"Turn around." She obeyed. I ran and killed the remaining men

There is no way those filthy humans were going to kill the beautiful girl who helped me. I scared her when I came back and touched her shoulder. She screamed.

"Oh…Sorry." I felt bad; I didn't mean to scare her.

"Thank you for helping me." I added.

"Are you really a vampire?"

I nodded. She seemed taken aback but not scared by me.

"May I ask your name?" I have to know.

"Yea, it's Isabella but please call me Bella. You?" Bella what a beautiful name.

"Marcus, my name is Marcus."

"May I be so bold as to ask why you are here?" I added.

"My stepdad kicked me out so I took my little brother and sister with me."We were silent for a few minutes.

"You know I'm a vampire and yet you helped me and you're neither running nor screaming, why?"

"I helped you because it felt like the right thing to do and I'm not running and screaming because believe it or not I'm not scared of you." I was shocked.

"Well you should be."

"Well I'm not."

She started to walk away. Why is she leaving?

"Wait!" I ran to her.

"Yes?

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to take care of my little brother and sister, Tyler and Sapphire."

"Can I come?" I can't leave her.

"Not now, I have to trust you before I will let you by my brother and sister. Come here tomorrow, I will meet you here went y and Saph go to sleep."

"Fine." My heart fell, she didn't trust me. Then I thought, she must feel something if she wants to see me again.

She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and grabbed her waist.

"At least let me be so bold as to give you a kiss." I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She walked away.

I was in love with Isabella. She was my soul mate it in out bonds

"That girl is important to you." Great Stefan.

"Leave her out of this."

"Why? What better way to get to you than to kill you mate." Vladimir said.

"You touch her and your dead!"

"Tomorrow night she will be no more." They left. I have to protect her. They will never hurt her! I know what I have to do. She comes to Volterra.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated soon. I was lazy no other excuse. I WANT TO UPDATE the** past few weekend**s but I was tired from getting up at 7am Saturday morning for one-act practice. I'm the only freshman to make the team! I even got a call back for a lead I didn't get it a senior did but I'm glad I got one. I have most of the story already written all I have to do is type them out. I will try to update this story and my other ones soon. A twist in fate is ending soon so please vote on the poll on my profile the more you vote the soon I can update. My other story Marcus's daughter will be put up for adoption after the next chapter that I have written. I have lost all interest in it and I have no inspiration. I have written three other stories or are in the process of writing them so I will put them up once I update on my other stories or more like finish them. **

**IF I GET 20 REVIEWS BY 4:30 PM CENTRAL TIME I PROMISE I WILL UPUPDATE TOMORROW OTHERWISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT WEEKEND.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS STORY TOO. **


	5. Chapter 4

The plane landed at two a.m. There, in the airport parking lot was a black limo. It was awesome! Ty and Saph had their mouths open in astonishment.

"Whoa!" Their eyes wide.

"This is nothing compared to where you are going to stay." Marcus put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Do you think we should tell the twins now?" His cool breath sent shivers down my spine.

"In the limo."

"How do you think they will take it?"

"They are like me only more annoying, so I'd say well."

Marcus opened the door and we got in.

"How long until we get there?" Saph asked.

"A few hours."

After a few minutes I said, "There is something we have to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire." Marcus said.

"Really?" Their eyes wide and a smile playing on their open mouths.

"Yes, that is why I have red eyes, and no I don't burn in the sun, I sparkle. I don't have fangs and I'm super fast, strong, and I have enhanced senses."

"Whoa, who are the head vamps?" Ty asked. _Of course._

"My family is."

"Awesome!"

"Are none of you worried about my diet?"

"You eat people don't you?" Saph asked.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"You don't care? I could kill you."

"But you won't." I replied.

"How are you so sure?"

"You said I might be your soul mate. If I am then you wouldn't want to hurt me, and you know that if you hurt Ty and Saph then you're dead, no pun intended."

"As I said, you continue to amaze me." He then pecked me on my lips.

"Eww…get a room."

"Oh, shut up."

"How were you changed?" Saph asked.

Marcus closed his eyes and was silent, he looked deep in thought. After a few seconds he opened them again.

"I was changed in ancient Greek times. I grew up on a farm outside of Athens. My family was poor. Drought had been bad that year. Food was scarce. All farmers were forced to give so much food to priests for a sacrifice to the gods. My family didn't meet the quota. The priest needed something else to sacrifice so he chose me. I was twenty-five. They brought me to the temple of Athena. Everyone gathered around, people of all ages. They all came to watch me die. My parents didn't come. They couldn't stand to see their only son die. Aro, a man I met earlier, was there. The priest said what had to be said and he brought a sword out. I fought against the soldiers holding me. They won though. The priest brought the sword down and drove it into my back. Just as I felt death minutes away, Aro killed the priest and soldiers. People started running and screaming. Aro picked me up, just then I passed out from lack of blood. I was awoken by daggers piercing my neck. Then I felt like I was on fire. After what seemed like years the fire ceased. I awoke to find Aro standing over me. I've been a vampire ever since."

"Whoa." The twins said.

"Do you think I shouldn't have told them?"

"No, they've seen Chucky which is twenty times worse."

"Ok, good."

I looked out the window and saw my reflection. I had a huge black and blue bruise on the side of my face. I looked rough.

We drove for a while more. I was stunned when we reached the castle. It was huge! I can't even begin to describe it. The inside was even more beautiful. It was stone and had elegant designs everywhere.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Ty exclaimed.

Marcus and I laughed.

Marcus led us down hallways and he stopped when he reached huge oriental doors. They were at least ten feet tall, with gold handles and they were oak and decorated.

Marcus opened the doors. Inside the doors was a huge throne room. Three thrones stood elevated in the back of the room. The room itself was elegant but it felt like you were walking to your death. The floors were white marble and the walls had symbols that looked like ancient Greek. There was also a drain in the floor. Two men stood up from their thrones. The man in the middle had long black hair, crimson red eyes, and a pointed nose. The man to the left of him had long brown hair, the same red eyes but only he looked scarier. They all had pale skin and were beautiful, but Marcus was the most handsome.

"Welcome home brother, these must be your guests."

"Hello Aro and yes, these are my guests Bella, and her little brother and sister, Tyler and Sapphire."

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" I guess Caius said.

"I think Bella is my soul mate and she couldn't just leave her brother and sister."

"Why couldn't she leave them at home?"

"My stepfather kicked me out and I wouldn't leave them there."

"Why did he kick you out?" Aro asked.

"That's…complicated."

"I think we can keep up." Caius said smugly.

"Fine, Kyle's a drunk, and a violent drunk at that. We would get into fights and I finally fought back and he kicked me out, I took Ty and Saph so they wouldn't get hurt."

"You mean he hit you?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."

"Did he ever break anything?"

"Yes, earlier this summer I had two broken ribs, one cracked rib, and a broken nose."

"I'm going to kill him." Marcus snarled.

"Go ahead."

"Didn't your mother know?" Aro asked.

"No, she was at work."

"Ok, now that you've met I'm going to show them to their rooms." Marcus was still trying to calm down.

We went to Ty's room first. It was so beautiful! It had gray brick walls, blue carpet, couch, comforter, and curtains. It also gray chairs.

Saph's room had gold carpet, curtains, and comforter. The walls, couch and chairs were red.

My room had black walls and a black comforter. It had a gold carpet, curtains, couch, and chairs. It also had a black wood desk by the window and a black built in bookshelf with classics and modern hits.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it."

"I'm glad. Now I will be back I have a meeting with my brothers, and please don't wander, the guards don't know you are here."

"Ok."

"Thank you." He kissed me and then left.

I heard a knock on my door. Two female vampires stood on the other side.

"Hello, so you must be Bella, the girl who stole my brothers heart." A tall blonde asked me. Her friend had brown hair.

"Hey, and yea I'm Bella."

"Oh, I'm Sulpicia and this is Athenodora, we're Aro's and Caius' wives, can we meet your brother and sister?"

"Yea." I took them to the twins. We sat and talked and played for them in a few hours.

Marcus came in a few hours later.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We walked to a room that must have been his study.

"Bella, I love you, will you be my mate?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Marcus, I would love to be your mate."

"Ok, do you want to live here and be part of my family, you would be queen and Ty and Saph would be prince and princess?"

"I would love to be part of your family and I know that Ty and Saph would love to be prince and princess."

It took a month for Ty and Saph to start to feel at home. They got along with everyone and Sulpicia and Athenodora loved them. They annoyed Caius by making him play with them and asking him random questions. Once they even made him play pony. (They can be very persuasive.)

Marcus and I took our relationship slow. Even though we knew we loved each other right away we waited and started to get to know each other though, after about a month though we started to act like boyfriend/ girlfriend. From the beginning of our relationship we kissed, he is just such a good kisser not to want to kiss him.

Once the twins teamed up with Caius and actually pulled a prank on Aro. I had gotten him hooked on the Ps 2. They replaced all of his games with broken fake copies and also booby-trapped the room that held the PS2.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus and I had been dating for 5 months. He loves me and I love him. Aro and I have become great friends, and Athenodora and Sulpicia _love _the twins. I have become great friends with Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Corin, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Reneta, and Santiogo. Caius, like Aro, is just like a brother to me.

One day I was walking to the throne room where the boys were when I suddenly saw a vampire that I didn't know. I kept walking but he followed me. Suddenly cold hands grabbed me and threw me into the wall, my head hit the stone and it started bleeding. I was in pain as the vampire threw me into the opposite wall

"Marcus! HELP!" That was all I could do. I passed out shortly after.

When I woke up I saw that I was in Marcus's room surrounded by my family, my head was pounding.

"How long was I out?"

"2 days, amore."

"My head is killing me." I tried to sit up but got dizzy. Marcus put his arm around me and helped me sit up.

"Take it easy."

"What all happened?"

"You got attacked, your head is cracked open and you have a gash along your right temple."

I had to stay in bed for a week. Marcus stayed with me but he seemed distant, like his mind was somewhere else, I didn't like it.

It took 2 more weeks for me to heal and I had a nasty scar on my temple from my hair line to the bottom of my temple.

"Come with me." Marcus told Ty, Saph, and I.

We got in a plane and flew to Phoenix.

"You need to be with your mom.  
"What?"

"Kyle is dead and she misses you."

Ty and Saph ran to her house but I took a walk with Marcus.

"How will I see you?"

"You won't."

"What?" I was hurt didn't he love me?

"Bella, I love you, but I want you safe, you will not see me again and please don't come to Volterra."

"But why not change me? Then I'll be safe."

"If only it were that easy. Bella you need to have a normal life."

"What if I don't want a normal life?"

"Bella, I love you I always will. We may meet again but for now this is goodbye."

"Why?"

"You need to be safe it's not safe around me."

"Marcus, I love you, please don't go." I begged, tears coming to my eyes.

"I must, goodbye Bella," With that he was gone. The love of my life was gone. Why is my life so fucked up?

I slowly walked back to my mom's house while crying my eyes out.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom."

"What happened to your head? Where were you? What happened?"

"I fell, I ran away with the twins and I was staying with some friends."

Months went by and not once did I cheer up. The only thing that helped me was that I might see _him _again. Mom remarried, his name was Phil, and he was young but very nice. He travels a lot so mom stays home with the three of us. I decided to exile the twins and me to Forks, where my dad lives.

I started school there that coming and made a lot of friends a group stood out amongst the rest though, the Cullen's/ Hale's. They were all beautiful with white skin and topaz eyes.

In biology I was seated next to none other than the only single Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen. After that class Edward didn't show for a week. I must smell good to him. The Monday he did show up he for some reason decided to talk to me. That Friday I almost got hit with a van. Edward saved me but I was still taken to the hospital where I was treated by Dr. Cullen.

I tried to talk to Edward at the hospital but he was lying.

"Edward I know what you are!"

"What do you think I am?"

"I know you are a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire."

"Yes you are so stop lying I knew a whole lot of vamps once."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

Carlisle decided to make an appearance then.

"How do you know?"

"Long story"

"We have time."

"Fine, I used to date a vampire."

"Was he a vegetarian?"

"No"

"Why didn't he eat you then?"

"He had good control and loved me."

"Did he know us?"

"Yes, his brother mentioned you."

"What was his name?"

"Marcus"

"Volturi!"

"Yes"

"Prove it!"

"Aro gave me this for my birthday." I showed them my braided leather bracelet with silver ends and a row of jade stones. "And Caius gave me this." I showed them my gold Volturi crest necklace.

"Why did you two break up?"

"I was attacked and Marcus took me to my mom's house."

"How old were you?"

"15-16"

Charlie took me home after my conversation with Edward and the Doctor.

That night Edward came into my room to see me. We began talking and somehow we got on the topic of my learning to drive.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"Aro tried to."

"What?"

"Yea he said he could drive but that was only in driving games. He took me out and almost hit a little old lady. He got out too apologize but she started beating him with her umbrella and I drove back to the castle by myself."

I started crying as I thought about all the good times I had there.

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yea I loved with them along with Ty and Saph."

"How did you meet him?"

"My step dad kicked me out when I lived in Colorado. I took Ty and Saph with me and we moved to a lake I found in the mountains. Later I heard voices and found these guys who had captured him. I helped him and the next day he told me that my live was in danger and so the three of us went with him."

Over the next few weeks I started to date Edward. He took me to play baseball with his family were this hunter, James, tried to kill me. Then on my 18 birthday I got attacked by Jasper and Edward left me. My world was broken a 2nd time that night.

I was a zombie for months. I started getting better as I hung out with Jake. I got attacked by Laurent and that was how I first saw the wolves. I really found out when Paul turned in front of me and I found out Jake was a wolf too. I almost died though when I went cliff diving. Jake saved me and when I got home I saw Carlisle's car. I walked in and Alice started chewing me out about trying to kill myself when I didn't. Then we found out the Edward was going to get himself killed so we jumped on a plane and flew to Volterra. When we got there Edward was about ready to step out into the sunlight by the clock tower on St. Marcus day.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward."

"You're alive."

"Yea"

Suddenly Felix and Demitri came walking up. They looked shocked to see me.

"Bella?"

"Hey Felix." Felix ran and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Bella!" Edward growled at them.

"Demitri!

Alice soon found us as Edward continued to growl.

"Edward stop." Reluctantly he did.

Jane soon came walking over to us.

"Bella!"

"Hey Shorty." She glared at me.

"What you're shorter than me."

"So…"

"Fine, hey Janey."

"That's better!"

We laughed.

That was when I remembered I forgot to tell Alice that I know the Volturi. Oh well….

"Bella it hasn't been the same without you."

"How?"

"Caius has been even more angry and mean, Aro is a downer and not all happy and cheerful and Marcus will hardly leave his room and hasn't talked or eaten since you left."

"What?"

"Yea and it's even worse now that they all think you're dead."

"Great well they're in for a shock." I glared at Edward.

"What?"

"You just had to think I was dead, you should know I'm too proud to commit suicide." I told him as we got to the elevator. Now that I'm back in Volterra I realized I didn't truly love Edward it was just a crush.

We walked past Ginna who smiled at me. I never got close to her because she is going to be lunch one day.

Finally we reached the large oriental doors of the throne room. Edward pulled me close as Jane opened the doors that held my old family behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

When I walked in everyone was depressed. It was like one of those dementors from the Harry Potter books came here. It was like they were dead.

Then Aro looked up to greet his guests and saw me. His face lit up like he had seen God or like a child that's in a candy store.

"Bella!" He said breathlessly. Before I even heard his words Marcus' head shot up his dead face turned into a hopeful one. It was like he couldn't believe I was actually here.

Edward started growling again as Aro was already out of his throne and walking toward me. He was about to hug me when Edward grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me away.

"Edward! What the HELL!" I tried to get out of his grip but it was like steel and it only tightened. I could tell Aro was livid with Edward.

"Edward! Let me go." I snapped but his grip yet again tightened. It was so tight my arm felt like it was going to break in half.

"Edward! Let go your grip is too tight!" I clenched my eyes shut to try to somehow ignore the pain in my arm.

"Let her go boy!" I heard Marcus snarl, now standing up and ready to fight.

The moment of truth came and my arm snapped like a twig. I cried out in pain as my vision clouded over with tears.

Edward was away from me in the blink of an eye and against the wall with Marcus snarling and his hand wrapped around his neck.

"Edward! Why did you do that?" Alice exclaimed from behind.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER BOY?"

"Oh, like you care about her!"

"I care more than you can ever imagine."

"If you cared so much why did you leave her?"

"I left to protect her! She knew that was why and that I loved her. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do! And you! You lied to her and left her in the woods! You allowed her to get bit and you threw her into a table! Not to mention YOU just BROKE her ARM! SO DON'T SAY THAT I DON'T CARE FOR HER!"

"You allowed her to live here where she could have been killed and was in danger everyday!"

"She is safer here with me than with you! You put her life in danger EVERDAY!"

That was when I decided to butt in their argument.

"Edward you may not want to return to Forks since you just broke the treaty with the wolves."

"How do you know about that?"

"Jake is a wolf."

"See and you let her hang around with werewolves!"

"Hey! He's nice, he saved me from Laurent."

"What?" Edward exclaimed.

"Victoria sent him to find me; she wants me dead since you killed James."

"You left her alone with someone wanting to kill her!" Aro shouted.

"I didn't know!"

"Aro can you just let the three of us go?" Alice asked.

"The two of you can but Bella is not leaving with you."

"Bella is coming with us! She is not staying here!"

"She will not be leaving with _you_. She can leave if she wants to but she is not going on the same plane as you are."

"Yes, she is coming with us."

"Edward we are letting you live _don't_ argue with us."

"Edward let's just go."

"Fine, I will be back for you Bella."

"Don't."

As they were led out of the throne room Alice looked back and mouthed, "I'm sorry".

Marcus waited until they were gone before he ran to me in a complete panic.

"Bella! How badly did he hurt you?" Marcus was frantic but I didn't care. He said he loved me but left me anyway.

"Why would you care?"

"Bella please I'm so sorry that there aren't even words to describe how completely sorry I am for ever leaving you. I may have been the hardest thing for me to do but it was also the dumbest. Please, I'm begging you, Please forgive me?"

"No, and my arm is broken." Marcus face fell to one of complete heart break as he nodded.

"Come, we need to get your arm fixed up."

We walked to his room and along the way he was desperately trying to get me to forgive him.

"Bella I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me."

"No, you said you loved me and still left. Said you couldn't live without be but you did. You'll find some other dummy to win over."

"No mi amour, you are the only one I will ever love, you are the other part of my soul, you make me complete please."

"Edward said the same thing to me."

"But Bella I mean them please forgive me, please believe me."

He looked at me and in his eyes I saw nothing but pain, desperation, loneliness and truth, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let my heart be ripped out for a 3rd time. I don't think I would survive it again.

"I don't think I will survive being left again."

"Bella I would never leave you again. If you choose to leave I will follow you. Now that you're here I can't be away from you again. It will destroy me more than I ever have, even more than when I made that idiotic choice to leave you."

"We'll see you will have to prove it to me."

"I will, I will never stop proving to you how sorry I am and how much I love you forever."

"I don't even know if I can forgive you."

**a.n. sorry it is short I had to retype most of this because when I was rereading what I had I thought why would Bella forgive him so easily? And also it is 1:15 am where I am and I am getting tired but I wanted to post something for you guys. I miss getting emails from fanfic. Lol **

**Review please if I get 15 reviews by Saturday I will update again. **

**And if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I don't have a beta to check it over.**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week since I came to Volterra and a week since I talked to Marcus alone. I still haven't forgiven him even though he has begged me to in more way I thought were possible. He has sent me cards, flowers, poems, jewelry, and countless other things. One night he came to my door while Jane was with me and begged me to forgive him, he begged and begged until he started dry sobbing and slide down my door. I didn't answer him. I didn't have the heart to. I love him but can I trust him?

I have never stopped loving him but I just don't know if he will leave me again. He left once who's to say he won't do it again?

The day he splinted up my arm I called my dad and told him I was in California and was staying with some friends. Charlie was furious but I brought up the whole 'I'm 18 and I can do what I want to now' speech and he dropped it after.

I could see the heartbreak in Marcus' eyes that day and any day I saw him after that. It broke my heart in two to see him suffering and it hurt even worse knowing it was because of me too, but I can't trust him yet. I wish I could but I can't.

Aro and Caius have tried to talk me into taking him back, but I'm not ready too yet.

_Flashback_

_It had been two days into my stay with the Volturi when Aro and Caius called me into Aro's office to talk to me. I walked in and sat in the giant overstuffed chair. Aro's and Caius' eyes were watching me the entire time and it was starting to freak me out._

_ "So… what do you guys need?"I asked. Aro sighed and looked at me with a heart wrenching look on his normally happy face._

"_Bella, please forgive Marcus. Ever since he left you he has thought of nothing but you. Please Bella, he will never stop beating himself up over what happened and the time you two lost with each other. But he truly hates himself for what he did."_

"_Bella ,mi cara, please have it in your heart to forgive our idiotic brother. He is the dumbass we all thought him to be but please forgive him even though he will never truly deserve it." Caius said._

"_Caius!" Aro hissed at him._

"_What? It's true!"_

"_Guys! I can't forgive him! He put me through so much pain and heart ache I can't right now. I'm sorry but I can't trust him. If he can do that to me once how do I know he won't again? I'm going back to my room." _

_With that I walked out leaving them shocked. As soon as I got to my room I started crying until I finally cried myself to sleep._

_ Flashback end_

There was a knock on my door just then and I think I know who it is. Marcus.

Whenever he is near I feel it much like I do now. It's hard to explain but it's like a pull I get. It's strange.

"Bella, please answer the door please."

I couldn't take his heartbreaking plea. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Walking back to my bed I called, "come in". Marcus flew in like he was shot out of a cannon. He sat on my head with me and gently grabbed my unbroken hand.

Looking into my eyes he pled, "Bella please, tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness. Please my love forgive me and please choose to stay with me please my love it kills me again and again to see you but know you are not mine and that I don't have your forgiveness."

I couldn't stand it I forgave him.

"I'll forgive you but on one condition." I needed to kiss his sweet lips again after so long apart.

"Anything my love."

"Kiss me." With that his lips came down upon mine. Surprisingly soft and warm for him being a vampire. His tongue softly and timidly ran across the length of my bottom lip begin for me to let him in. ever so slowly I parted my lips and his tongue slid in, our tongues dancing for dominance. But alas as quickly as it started I had to pull away to breathe.

"So does that mean you forgive me and will be my queen again?"

"Yes, it does." A smile grew on his face as he leaned in once again our lips connecting. I hugged him and I stayed in his arms all night eventually falling asleep in his strong arms, the arms that I love and missed.

When I woke up I saw his smiling face looking down on me and I could help but smile too. I could see the sun peaking threw the curtains and throwing rays of sun on my vampire making him sparkle like I always loved. I could even heard birds if I listened careful enough. I knew today was going to be a good day. Marcus and I laid in each other's arms for the remainder of the morning only getting up when Jane knocked on the door saying the Volturi had guests. Marcus had to leave me then as he needed to get changed and so did I. As soon as he was dressed though he was back. He guided me to the throne room and opened the doors in a dramatic fashion as I walked in. Marcus trailing close behind. I never expected who I saw standing there.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but it is finally summer and I hope to be updating a lot more. I'm also sorry it was so short but I had to rewrite my original chapter for this one as I decided to go along a different route with the story. The chapters will get longer I promise. **

**Reviews are encouraged.**


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in the middle of the throne room in front of the thrones were the last people or should I say vampires I wanted to see. All seven of them were standing in front of Aro and Caius, acting cocky like normal.

So when Marcus and I walked in all of their heads turned towards us. A look of shock spread across their faces at the same exact time.

"Bella! You're alright!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh great. You're here!" I moaned.

Edward looked confused at why I said that. Why I was acting this way towards him.

"Sweety what wrong?" he asked concerned. Marcus growled at this statement.

"You have no right to be concered over her Cullen." Marcus spat the name.

"What is your problem? Can't I ask about my girlfriend?"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend!" I punctuated.

"Bella, dear, what happened to your arm?" Esme asked. All of the kings and guard growled at the memory of what Edward did.

"Ask your so called son."

"Edward what does she mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh come now Eddy don't play dumb. You broke it when you got pissed and I told you your grip was too tight. Huh Alice?"

"Alice is this true?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded in response looking down guilty.

"Edward why would do that?"

"it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Edward!" Esme asked shocked.

"I was pissed."

"Edward! Launguage!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Now don't be telling me sorry! I would say sorry for the person whose arm you broke!"

"Young Mr. Cullen I suggest that you leave Volterra now before you are killed. You were told not to come back." Aro told him.

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

"Well Bella doesn't want you!" I yelled at him, trying to get my point across.

"She has chosen who she wants." Marcus' added.

"she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Why the Hell wouldn't I? I may be younger than you but I'm a hell of a lot smarter and mature than you will ever hope to be! I am able to make my own decisions!"

"Why doesn't Bella just spend a day with each of them and then chose by the third day. Each of you will get about 12 hours to win Bella?" Emmett suggested.

"Bella what do you think?" Aro asked. I really didn't want to do this but I know it is the only way to shut Edward up. If I don't he will always think he will have a chance with me. He would never give up.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"Don't worry Bella you won't regret choosing me." Edward told me.

"Oh don't worry I won't." I told him sarcasticly but I don't think he caught on. I knew I was going to choose Marcus. There is no way I would choose someone who broke my arm.

I love Marcus even if I am still a little angry at him for leaving me. He loves me too and I know it is for real and not some obsession. I can tell by the way he looks at me, says my name, and even the way he smiled at me. I can just see the love he has for me and I love knowing that. I love knowing that someone loves me and always will no matter what happens.

I think Marcus knows I will choose him but that I am only doing this to shut Edward up.

"I will go first starting tomorrow." Edward said and walked off with the others in tow.

"What the Hell is wrong with that boy?" Caius asked and I just bursted out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." That made me start laughing all over again. Caius gave up on me and walked or "Glided" out of the room.

"Why did you start laughing?" Marcus asked.

"I like annoying him." I said with a smile.

Marcus sighed, rolling his at me.

"Why did you agree to that competition?"

"It was the only way I could get him to leave me alone."

"But why not let us just kill him?"

"I don't want him to die, his mate will come along one day and he will forget all about me. Why should I take that chance at happiness away from him?"

"Yes, but what if you don't choose me in the end?"

"Marcus that will never happen. I love you and I always will, we have been through too much together for us to give it give. I just got you back I'm not going to lose you again."

"You think that?"

"Yes. What has you so insecure?"

"As you said, I just got you back after all those years I don't want to lose you again, I don't think I can survive it a second time."

"You won't lose me."

"How do you know? How do I know someone else won't take you away from me?"

"I'll just be going now." Aro slowly backed out of the room.

"Because I won't let anyone take you from me or vice versa."

"What if you find a human you wish to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I won't because I won't be looking."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love…"

*RING* *RING*

"Hold on…_ hello?"_

"…_."_

"_What?"_

"…"

"_how?"_

"…_.."_

"_Both of them?"_

"…_.."_

"_Alright"_

*CLICK* tears started forming in my eyes and I couldn't believe what happened.

"Love what's wrong?"

"My parent, there dead…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't believe it Rene and Charlie are dead. Both of them liked by 'wild animals', it was Victoria I know it was. That bitch still hates me even though it's not my fault James was killed. _Why couldn't she come after me? Why them? _

Tears where streaming down my face now, Marcus had gathered me in his arms and was holding me securely, my life line right now.

"How did they die?" Marcus whispered kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Wild Animal they said, but it was Victoria, I know it was, she still hates me because Edward killed her mate, and she blames it on me when he wanted to kill _me." _

"She will pay; she will be slowly burned alive over a long period of time. No one hurts my mate, my love and gets off lightly." I smiled lightly at him, tears still streaming down my face.

"I will call off Edward's stupid competition you win."

"Let me, I'll have Aro come in and hold you, I don't want you to be alone." I nodded as his picked me up and sat me in his seat.

I was only alone for a few seconds before Aro lightly knocked, walking after I called to him.

"I'm so sorry dear." He whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

"Not your fault." I murmured, slowly becoming numb from the pain of my loss. A few minutes later I was so exhausted I fell asleep, my head buried in Aro's chest. He just whispered words of comfort to me until I slept.

_I was running, running as fast as I could threw the crowded streets of Volterra. I felt like I was being chased, chased and they were slowly gaining on me. As I ran I saw all the faces of those I loved; Rene, Charlie, Jacob, Emily, the rest of the pack, Marcus, Aro, Jane, Demitri and Felix, all of them. Rene and Charlie where calling to me 'Why Bella, why did you let us die?' Jacob the pack where shaking their heads in disappointment, muttering 'it's all your fault; if you weren't here they would still be alive'. 'No, no I didn't know.' I called to them. They turned they backs and slowly walked away. I saw Marcus and ran to him. 10 ft from him he was grabbed, ripped apart and thrown into a fire by Victoria, 'you don't deserve happiness and love.' She whispered menacingly, running away. I was frozen in shock, 'how could he be dead, no not him please not him.' I cried. The rest of the Volturi appeared looking at me in disgust, 'it should have been you, you should have died not Marcus.'_

I bolted awake with a scream, panting to catch my breath and calm my heart. Marcus was next to me and held me tightly.

"What is it Bella? Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, not wanting to relive the dream ever again.

"The twins."

"What about them?"

"We need to get them, we need to leave and get them today."

"Bella, it's two in the morning."

"I don't care we need to get them, get the jet ready." He nodded sadly, leaving to tell the appropriate people.

The door slammed open, Edward standing in the doorway.

"You bitch, how could you choose him over _me?_" he yelled.

"My parents are dead." I whispered.

"I good I told Victoria to kill them." He smirked.

"What?" I cried, "Why?"

"To teach you a lesson, be with me and no one else will be hurt, I will even let that bastard Marcus live.

"I think it should be you who is worried about dying." I growl rumbled through the room as Marcus ran in front of me.

"This isn't over." Edward ran out of the room and more than likely out of the castle and country.

"I think he finally went insane." I joked, Marcus chuckled.

"He will never hurt you, I won't let him."

"I'm more worried about you."

"Why? I'll be fine I have more than 1,900 years on him,"

"That's what my dream was about, everyone was blaming me for my parents deaths and you where there but you were killed by Victoria and I could do nothing to stop her, I just stood there in shock."

"That will never happen and plus I would always put up a fight against her." He smirked, looking prideful and cocky. I laughed.

"You want to go get the twins? Are you feeling better?"

"Yea for both, one good thing is I wasn't close to either of them so I think that is a good thing."

"Oh Aro heard what Edward said, he is to be caught and killed anyone who associates with him without telling us or helping him will be killed along with him. Aro is telling all rouges and covens of it."

"Good he needs to die."

"I thought you would have something else to say."

"I'm still sad, wait a few days, oh and I'm going to call the pack, ask them to watch the twins for me until I get there. Good thing is is that I'm 18 and can legally take them."

"Come on let's go get the twerps."

Tyler and Saph where more than happy to see me when I went to the reserve, the pack had taken them there after the attack; they still had no idea what happened.

"Marcus!" they cried, running to him. The elders and pack had allowed Marcus on their land just for today.

"Sis what happened?" Tyler asked his voice soft.

"Mom and Charlie where killed, I'm back together with Marcus and you two will be coming to stay with me, I don't care what you say guys." I told the pack as they began to open their mouths.

"Bella it's not safe for them." Billy tried but I cut him off.

"Yes it is they stayed there before and where safe." I walked off to get their stuff, Marcus and the twins towing after me.

**Sorry its short I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you guys could give me some it would be much appreciated. Also I won't update again until I get 100 reviews, that's only 8 *yay* so please review and thank you so much for your support. I don't own any characters but Saph, Kyle, and Tyler.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The long awaited chapter! See I told you I'd get it done!**

The plane ride back with the twins was at first a depressing one. They were excited to see Marcus and to go back to Volterra but they were sad about Rene's death to be overly happy.

"Hey Bella?" Saph cocked her head to the side.

"Yea Saph?"

"How did Charlie and mommy die?" I glanced at Marcus. Should I tell them? The unspoken question in my eyes. He nodded.

"You know last year how James and Victoria were after me?" Both Tyler and Saph nodde4d.

"Well Edward and Victoria are a team now, she killed them, Edward wants me back, I don't know how he thought I would get back with him after he did that?"

"When he's found can I kill him?" Ty asked, a sinister grin growing on his face.

"No."

"Can I watch?"

"No."

"Come on…. Why not?" He whined.

Ty, stop acting like a two year old."

"Marcus!"

"Listen to your sister."

*10 minutes later*

"Bella!" Saph yelled now back to her hyper self.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Tell us a story!"

"What kind?" I inquired.

Something funny that Aro did!"

"Those stories are plentiful." Marcus mumbled.

"Wanna hear about when he tried to teach me to dirve?"

Their eyes widened and mouths dropped as they furiously nodded their heads.

"Alright."

*Flashback*

_It was a few days after my 16 birthday, I was depressed that I still didn't know how to drive. Rene was never home, I refused to even ask Kyle, and Charlie was in Forks._

_ I was complaining to Aro about this, my first mistake._

"_This sucks!"_

"_What does?"_

"_That I'm 16 and I still don't know how drive."_

"_I can teach you."_

"_You know how to drive."_

"_Yes, I'm not completely modern technology incompetent."_

"_could have fooled me." I muttered to myself. Aro glared at me._

"_Brother, when did you learn to drive? You haven't laft the castle in a hundred years."_

"_I left just last week."_

"_No, you didn't Marcus, Jane, Bella , or I were around you all last week."_

"_I still know how to drive."_

"_Alright let's see." I challenged._

"_Fine, watch and learn."_

"_I'll watch but I'm not sure I'll learn."_

_Aro led the way to the garage, getting into a sweet Italian sports car._

"_Bella come on, get in."_

"_Do you have a helmet?" I asked looking at Marcus. He walked over to a wall and grabbed a blue are handing to me._

"_Prepare to be amazed." Aro exclaimed as I got in the car._

"_I'll be amazed alright."_

"_Enough with the sarcasm."_

"_No promises."_

_He slowly started the car, putting it into reverse and backing out of the 2,ooo ft. underground garage._

_He put the car in drive, slamming his foot on the pedal, causing it to stick, keeping the car in top speed._

_The car reached 20mph, 30, 40, and eventually 190mph. Aro was trying to maneuver through the crowded, narrow streets._

_ We came up behind a group of senior citizens , we were still unable to stop._

"_HONK THE HORN!" I screamed._

"_It doesn't have one!"_

"_What car doesn't have one!"_

"_This one apparently."_

"_kick the gas pedal!" he started kicking the side of the pedal. Finally the pedal got unstuck and Aro slamed on the breaks. He skidded to a stop a mere foot away from the group._

_ One lady turned around and hit the front of the car with her purse, causing the airbags to deploy. _

_ Once I pushed the air bag out of my face, I took a calming breath, "Aro?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You don't know how to drive do you?"_

"_No." he stated defeated, a slight slump appeared on his shoulders._

"_Didn't think so." I rolled my eyes._

_ *flashback end*_

The twins were dying of laughter, holding their sides. Marcus was smirking but I was still upset over the deaths of my parents.

Edward and Victoria will pay, she will not get away with this.

Marcus glanced down at me, leaning down and kissing my temple. He whispered in my ear," don't worry love, those two will pay for what they did,"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Part of it has been that I have had some family issues and another part of it is that I have been lazy.:-( Also I would be so very very grateful if you guys could give me some ideas and also tell me if throughout this story if my writing has gotten any better. Also I don't own twilight only saph, ty, and Kyle. Enjoy!**_

**Edward pov**

I ran through the woods with Victoria by my side. _Bella will regret leaving me for that Volturi scum. _I thought. The blurring landscape blowing by me. Victoria glanced at me and smirked. Both of us shall have our revenge. I chuckled.

Part one of our plan has been accomplished, killing Bella's parents. Now it is time for part 2. Kill the twins. I know this task will be more difficult than killing Bella's parents. Charlie and Rene were unguarded and unprotected, vulnerable.

"Eddy so how are we going to kill the brats?" Victoria questioned, I growled at the use of Eddy instead of my name.

"Catch them while they are out and not heavily protected. But that will have to wait until we get more vampires on our side. Any with a reason to hate the Volturi. I was thinking of the Romanians, what do you think?"

"Excellent choice, also I believe some other nomads I know with help us, Thomas, Sandra, and Xavier. They roam around Asia. I met them about 40 years ago. Xavier's mate Cassandra was killed because she let her still human daughter find out about vampires and allowed her to live with her mate and her."

I nodded in agreement, "do any of them have powers?"

"I believe you will like Sandra's, she can bend light around an object to make it appear as if it's something else, even disappear. Thomas can create confusion and Xavier has a type of foresight, he can sense if a plan has the ability to succeed it doesn't mean it will but it can."

"Wonderful. They can help us with our plan to kill those pathetic little human vermin."

"My thoughts exactly." Victoria seductively replied.

**Marcus pov**

Our arrival in Volterra brought many hugs for Bella and the twins, both hugs of sympathy and hugs of joys at seeing Tyler and Sapphire again. Everyone missed the twins, Athenodora and Sulpicia the most.

As Bella and I lay in our bed later that night it sinks in that a war has been started, a war over my love, my Bella. Either I or that boy shall live. I glance over at my love as she stirs in her sleep, cuddling closer to me with a loving smile on her face as she sleeps. I couldn't help but smile too. I will win. We will walk away from this alive, she will become a vampire and we shall live forever together, and the boy shall die and we will forget he ever existed.

I heard my brother call from down in the throne room.

"So brother what shall we do about the boy and red head?" Aro asked.

"What do you think we shall do? We kill them." Caius exclaimed.

"In time we will, for now though we wait. Why go after them and allow them to catch us by surprise? We shall wait for them. We shall draw them in like flies to honey, allow them to think we are weak so they come to us and then we strike."

"What! We have to do something; we have to go to them." Caius demanded.

"Think brother, think back a few thousand years to the time of Rome, isn't that what caused Brutus to lose? We have the high ground we shall stay here and wait for them. Fight them in our own surroundings."

"He has a point Caius. We have the advantage. We need to keep it. We don't know how strong the boy really is."

"How strong can that child be?"

"He is stricken with intense anger, he isn't thinking strait he could do anything without thinking of this self-preservation. That is the most dangerous of all enemies. That and we don't know how many supporters they have. They could have anyone. Besides Isabella is my mate I shall decide what our plan of attack is against the idiot."

"I thought you were preaching that Bella should make her own decisions yet here you are making them for her." Caius taunted.

"When it comes to what the boy's fate is that is her choice. But how we catch him is mine to make."

"It is settled then we shall wait for them."

**Sorry it is short but it felt like a good place to end. I finally have a new windows set up and if this chapter in a little jumpy or anything of the sort im sorry its 5:21 right now when I finished marcus' pov. Please leave comments and if you have any ideas on future chapters of this story please let me know. The story and a few chapters left before it comes to a close but I have no idea how I shall have the fight go so please give me your ideas.**


End file.
